Satyr
Satyrs are creatures from Greek myth. In Greek Mythology They are depicted as having the upper body of a man and the horns and back legs of a goat. They were the companions of Pan and Dionysus, and known for drinking wine, chasing Nymphs and general drunken chaos, beastliness and mischief. In the God of War Series Throughout the God of War games, Satyrs have stood as the most formidable opponents in each iteration, able to go toe-to-toe with Kratos and make short work of him if the Spartan is not careful. In this series, the Satyrs are also depicted as having goat-like heads as well as claws. They range from small, tall, and even bulky. Ascension Satyr General In God of War: Ascension, there is a new type of Satyr known as the Satyr General. These are much larger than the normal Satyrs encountered throughout the series and boast incredible strength, however their size makes them less acrobatic. They are able to coordinate the lesser Satyrs and command them to attack Kratos, similar to the Centaur General with the Olympus Sentries and Legionnaires in God of War III. They possess a large sword which they use to knock the player a considerable distance away, they also wield a grappling hook which they can use to pull Kratos towards them and then stab and slam it down twice on the ground for further damage. They have a larger amount of stamina, making it a very formidable opponent to Kratos. When weakened, Kratos can finish it by punching the beast, then slamming its head to the ground, after which he takes the creature's sword, cuts its legs off then impales it in the abdomen, effectively killing it. Lesser Satyrs These are smaller and more acrobatic satyrs in the game and also the enemies Kratos fought more times in the game's demo, found all through the island of Delos. At the beginning of the demo, Kratos pulls one of their swords from a corpse and uses it against a group of them. They are about the same size of Kratos and don't seem to present a big threat to him, unless they are encountered in very large numbers or with a Satyr General, which can command them to attack Kratos and make them more strategic in battle. Their size allows them to leap to any direction quickly, however their acrobatic skills don't appear to be as good as the ones that the satyrs of other games seemed to possess. Also due to their size, Kratos can grapple, swing and throw them away easily with his blades. Another version of the lesser satyr wields a spear and uses it for ranged attacks by throwing it at Kratos from a distance. They are found later in the Delos. Kratos can take and use the spears, much like he did with the swords of their brethren. After being weakened by Kratos, a red halo will appear above their heads, indicating he can start a quick time event. Kratos kills them by throwing them on the floor and ripping off their heads or tearing them in half. Chains of Olympus Two-Sai Satyr Satyrs also appear in God of War: Chains of Olympus. They look slightly different than the Satyrs in the previous God of War games, being a little smaller and more goat-like. Kratos mostly encounters them around the Temple of Helios. As weapons, they wield two sai, and attack with fast leaping strikes. Kratos can damage them by grabbing them, and then throwing them over his shoulder. After doing enough damage to them, he can grab them from behind, and cut their throat to kill them. A more powerful version called the Dark Satyr is also found in the Underworld. Dark Satyr They resemble the standard Satyrs encountered earlier in the game, except they have black skin and a skullish head. Kratos encounters them in the Underworld, within the Temple of Persephone. They also fight the same way as the standard Satyrs, except they are stronger and more aggressive. After doing enough damage, Kratos can kill them the same way as the standard Satyr as well. Satyr Grenadier Satyr Grenadiers are like the standard Satyr, except they carry a flask full of explosive material. They attack Kratos by keeping their distance and lobbing their explosive flasks at him. The Satyrs are also extremely hardy in releance to the amount of damage they can take from Kratos himself. Kratos can damage and kill Satyr Grenadiers the same way he does for the standard Satyrs. These beasts are mainly encountered in and around the Temple of Helios. There's also a stronger version in the Underworld called a Dark Satyr Grenadier. Dark Satyr Grenadier Dark Satyr Grenadiers appear similar to the Satyr Grenadiers encountered earlier in the game, except that they have blackened skin, and a skullish head. Kratos encounters these foes in the Underworld, within the Temple of Persephone. Their attack styles are like the standard Satyr Grenadier, except they're even more aggressive and stronger. After doing enough damage to them, Kratos can kill them the same way he kills a standard Satyr. God of War Satyr Satyrs are very talented warriors and are armed with a double-bladed staff which can be broken down when needed into two separate sword-like axes. Kratos encounters these enemies mainly in the Cliffs of Madness. He can damage them by stabbing them in the head, and throwing them to the ground. Then, after being weakened, he can beat them to the ground with an uppercut in the face, take their staff, and use it to brutally impale them in the stomach. Hades Satyr Kratos encounters these monsters as he fights his way through the depths of Hades. They resemble the standard Satyr, except they're wreathed in hellish flames. They also have the same strength, weapon, and fighting styles as the standard Satyr. God of War II Satyr Champion Beside normal Satyrs (which this time are only seen in the Lowlands Caves, the Auditorium of Lahkesis and the path to the Loom Chamber), another type of Satyr, called Satyr Champions, is encountered in God of War II. Armed with two axe-like swords, these Champions are a more violent, much more experienced, and most dangerous version of all Satyr. Satyr Champions are incredibly dangerous and use a variety of acrobatic and agile moves with their axes to attack Kratos. They also have the ability to put their dual axes together into the single double-bladed staff, and then use that as their weapon. By pressing the circle button while close to the Satyr Champion, Kratos will push their weapons down and stab them, then send them flying with a punch, similar to a basic Satyr. When close to death, grabbing a Satyr Champion will make Kratos stab the Satyr with one blade, swing it away with the chains, and then pull it back to a fatal chest stab with the other blade. Satyr Champions are only encountered twice: in the Hall of Atropos, and inside the Great Chasm. God of War III Kratos confronts Satyrs yet again in God of War III. They appear similar to the Satyrs of God of War and God of War II, but are much more challenging enemies. They are very acrobatic, flipping and spinning all around Kratos. They also have very similar attack methods, so similar strategies must be used to defeat them. Most of their attacks can be blocked, except for their hook attack, which they perform after a wall jump. Instead of a hook attack, they can also use a slash attack after wall jumping, which again can't be blocked. Once again, Kratos can deliver damage to these goat-headed fiends before they are weak enough to be killed by fighting over the Satyr's staff, and delivering a wicked headbutt to the beast. Once they are close enough to death, Kratos can pull the staff from their hands, slash their face with the hooked end, and javelin the staff through the Satyr's body, pinning it to the nearest wall. Trivia *The circle-button minigame, which is used to weaken or kill Satyrs, is one of few ones, if not the only one, which can be interrupted by enemy attacks. *Satyrs seem to be stronger in God of War than in God of War II, since in the second game, Kratos has to grab them four or five times before he is able to perform the finishing move; while, in the first one, about eight or nine grabs are required. *In God of War: Ghost of Sparta, the satyr Silenos is mentioned as the one who give King Midas his 'powers' or curse. *In God of War: Ghost of Sparta, they are similar to the Satyrs in God of War: Chains of Olympus. The way to kill them is the same. Gallery Firstsatyr.JPG|The first Satyr encountered in God of War Satyr concept2.jpg Satyr concept.jpg God-of-war-20050315041107931.jpg|Satyr detail -among others- from the God of War manual Satyr god of war III.jpg God of war 3-842001.jpg Satyr_3_God_of_War_III.jpg Kratos Kill Satyr.jpg|Kratos kills a Satyr Satyr_of_the_cliffs.JPG Satyr.JPG|Kratos, finishing off a Satyr in God of War images.jpg Satyr 1.jpg|Satyr Satyr Champion 1.jpg|Satyr Champion Satyrs (God of War Ghost of Sparta).jpg|Satyrs in God of War: Ghost of Sparta 3D-Satyr model.jpg|Concept model of the Satyr from GoW III 3D-Satyr model Front.jpg Satyr (GoW A) Concept Art HD.JPG|Satyr Concept Art in God of War: Ascension Spear Satyr (GoW A) Concept Art HD.JPG|Satyr with spear Concept Art Satyr General.jpg Satyr General 1.jpg 00Satyrcaptain-010-468x702.jpg goatCapBody-Zbrush-960x720.jpg|3D-model of Satyr General in God of War: Ascension goatCapBody-Zbrush-Head-960x720.jpg silhouette-lineupAPPROVED-960x575.jpg|Satyr Silhouettes from God of War: Ascension E3_016-960x540.jpg|Demise of General Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Undead Category:God of War:Chains of Olympus Category:God of War Category:God of War:Ghost of Sparta Category:God of War II Category:God of War III Category:God of War (Comics) Category:God of War Series Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War Origins Collection Category:God of War:Ascension Category:God of War:Saga Collection